


he ruined the beautiful sight with blood and cum

by intoxicated_by_our_lies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Dirty Talk, Forced Prostitution, Gags, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hux has a pretty pink butt that people can't help but spank, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Public Blow Jobs, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Submissive Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicated_by_our_lies/pseuds/intoxicated_by_our_lies
Summary: In the past seventy-two hours, Kylo had heard exactly twelve rumours regarding the replacement of General Hux.Surprisingly, one of the rumours were correct. Armitage Hux was now a prostitute serving the troopers in the breakroom.





	he ruined the beautiful sight with blood and cum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [symphorophilia (klismaphilia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klismaphilia/gifts).



> made for this prompt from kyluxhardkinks!
> 
> Hux has been court-martialled and found guilty for “failure to keep Starkiller operational/protect it and its crew.” He’s held by the FO but they don’t say for how long. Eventually Snoke needs him back to tend to his duties. Kylo goes to where he’s held, intending to retrieve him, to find him gagged and tied up while guards routinely use him sexually. They invite Kylo to join in. The idea isn’t half bad and he winds up staying for a while. ++Hux tries to fight off the guards but accepts Kylo.

In the past seventy-two hours, Kylo had heard exactly twelve rumours regarding the replacement of General Hux.

 

Most of them were nonsensical and inane. Others were... rather erotic. One that he particularly enjoyed was the rumour of the ginger haired bastard being sold off to Outer Rim slavers to be made into a pleasure slave, servicing his captors until they found a better use for him. The thought, Kylo considered, of General Hux's mouth wrapped around a fat, alien cock was rather... amusing. Perhaps even arousing.

 

He forced himself to halt his line of thinking, casting the rumours about General Hux out of his mind. Becoming aroused by his  _ former co-commander _ ... that was not something the Supreme Leader would enjoy knowing about. 

 

Snoke never had approved of his fantasies. No, he’d always tried to discourage most of them, even when Kylo was a foolish, emotional padawan living with his uncle. Any erotic thoughts were mostly ripped away from him as an adult, knowing that if he were to either impregnate someone or gain a romantic attachment, his training would be worthless.

 

Strolling down the relatively empty hallways, Kylo tried to brush off his thoughts entirely. If anything, he was more annoyed at General Hux's disappearance, chalking it up to his inability to properly reprimand the man for his failures on Starkiller.

 

While Hux was a prissy little thing that always seemed to reek of cat and barked orders at anyone regardless of rank, his absence left the crew more disorganised than ever. He ran a tight ship and the officers were usually more alive (if not still monotonous) than they were now.

 

Rounding a corner, the Knight of Ren was surprised to hear wild sounds of cheering, accompanied by a familiar moan.

 

His eyes fell on the open door of a darkened meeting room.

 

The guards were causing a ruckus, their loud, echoing jeers and humiliating remarks doing little besides running the already degraded captive on the floor into a frenzy. Hux's lips were forced open by an open ring gag, forcing his mouth to remain propped open while he cried out, incapable of biting down. Cum leaked in a thin line from the corner of his mouth, his eyes bloodshot and rimmed with black rings. The normally stiff ginger hair appeared messy and unkempt as a guard tugged on it once more, tilting Hux’s head up and sliding his cock back in between chapped, pink lips.

 

"Look at you, filthy little slut. Drooling over my cock even when you're close to passing out. Just can't get enough of it, can you?"

 

A thrust against the abused flesh of Hux's pert, sore ass made him quiver. He gave a plaintive moan around the dick smothering his throat, jostled forward once more as someone kicked apart his legs. Handprint-shaped bruises curled around his thin hips and the inside of his thighs, pale flesh glistening with a mixture of white and clear liquid that continued to seep from his ruined body.

 

His entrance was puffy, almost ridiculously sore, open and leaking with the release of at least fifteen different men. Hux couldn't even count how many had used his body. He didn't know what day it was, which ship he was on, hardly even understood how to move. Fingers tweaked his nipples, a warm mouth attaching to his neck, teeth sinking into his love-bitten skin, deep enough to bleed.

 

Tears leaked down his reddened cheeks, stinging his skin wherever they hit, an open sign of his own weakness. Hux slammed himself backwards, aching for more of that gut-splitting pain deep inside, the restraints about his hands anchored across his arms to prevent unwanted movement. Hoarse cries leaked wantonly into the air as his flaccid cock grew hard once more.

 

"This is a much better use for you," the one behind him comments. "A receptacle for our needs. Crying out and dripping cum from how full you are. How many loads have you even got in you, Armitage? A loose cunt like this must be getting used all the time."

 

Kylo was more than surprised to find a large group of guards huddled around the former General; some half naked from their waists down, others fully nude, their cocks out, stiff and hard.

 

In the middle of them, Kylo found Hux. The former General’s ass was on full display, his back streaked with cum and red imprints shaped both like hands and cracking marks of a whip.

 

Kylo couldn’t find the words to explain his own feelings as he looked around the room. Due to the armour the troopers wore on a daily basis, he couldn't pick out everyone, but from the four that were unmasked, he knew at least one.

 

"Unhand him."

 

"Supreme Leader said he was fair game," one of the men acknowledged, shrugging his shoulders as he leveraged a foot between Hux's thighs, toe against his balls and boot nudging into the cum-stained crack of his ass. Hux's legs slid against each other, tight around the intruding limb, his bruised knees shaking as he attempted to move away from his captors.

 

Hux's eyes didn't meet Kylo's face, even when they likely should have. Instead, his gaze remained carefully averted as he slid further onto the floor, attempting to manoeuvre his fragile body back into the warmth of his greatcoat, ruined as it was with various stains both milky and red.

 

"Might we help you, Lord Ren?" A guard questioned. "Or is this... business related?"

 

"I have been sent to retrieve General Hux," Kylo replied, his voice breaking into a hiss when his eyes made contact with Hux's plump asscheeks, though it didn't show through his vocoder. "I request that Hux is returned his clothes and released immediately."

 

"Are you sure that's what you want, Lord Ren?" An officer chided from the wall opposite the Knight, a cigar held between two fingers, smoke exhaled into the air of the room. As if knowing where Kylo’s stare was aimed, he smiled obscenely, the corners of his lips twitching as he leant to one side, carding his fingers through Hux's bright locks.

 

Hux emitted a surprised yelp, though it quickly was drawn out into a soft moan, especially as the officer undid his bonds enough for him to pull his coat around his shoulders once again, gratefully leaning back into the man's legs with eyes bloodshot and drained of livelihood.

 

"I'm sure he isn't satisfied yet. A masochistic sycophant like he is craves the touch of his superiors. He's hot and open for you, Lord Ren. Didn't you quite dislike each other?"

 

"I-I have official business with Supreme Leader in taking General Hux back to him," Kylo stammered, staring at the blushing backside of the once infamous General. "I will gladly take him back by force if you..."

 

He trailed off once Hux rose, showing strange, silver objects attached to his nipples and locked around his weeping cock. Tears poured down his cheeks, eyes fluttering open and shut as they rose to the back of his head with a quiver from the officer's touches. Two of the officers urged him back to his full height, knees shaking as they met. They pulled the restraints locked around his arms loose, yanking the gag open to hang around his neck, nodding to Kylo as though saying  _ “you want him? You can have him.” _

 

Hux crossed the room with wide strides to him before throwing his arms around Kylo’s shoulders, bursting into tears and rutting against him.

 

Hux’s hips were stuttering, drool seeping from the corner of his mouth, sticky-white still smeared over his chin and sliding down his inner thighs. Hux's gaze seemed hazy, uncertain, even as he threw himself into the knight's arms, nuzzling his head into Kylo's neck, shuddering and crying out from the frustrating urge rising beneath his skin yet again.

 

The man's own lily-white hand reached up to pinch at a nipple, his bare skin chafing against the texture of Kylo's robes as he stumbled forward, moaning. His eyelids fluttered shut, fingers digging into Ren's shoulders, all sharp angles and forceful vulnerability.

 

"Ren... please--!"

 

"He's all yours," the officer said, motioning for the remaining officers to leave the room, leaving only Kylo, himself and Hux. 

 

"What did you do to... to him?"

 

"Nothing that will cause _ permanent _ damage," the officer answered. He leaned back against the wall, smirking at the sight of the once-formidable General throwing himself at Kylo Ren like a diseased pleasure slave. "Be nice. He's probably still a bit sore."

 

As if on cue, Hux's back arched forward, his hips slotting against Kylo's leg he’s got a firm thigh between them, the chains and jewellery adorning his body glinting off the too-bright light above them. "The Supreme Leader... told me this was my new calling... Ren, Ren, you want me, don't you? You want to  _ fuck _ me like everyone else? I can tell.  _ I can." _

 

Without warning, Kylo's helmet was pulled off, revealing his flushed skin in all its surprised glory. Hux threw it on the ground, forcing himself further against the younger man, sucking on his pale skin. Hickies formed at each contact point quickly, one developing right under his chin. A soft moan escaped the raven-haired man, stunned.

 

"G-General Hux," Kylo said in a breathless moan, backing against the wall to hold himself better. "You are making a fool of yourself. Are you trying going... going to defile yourself like this for… attention? Drugs?"

 

Hux's face tilted up, his eyes dull and hazy with the edge of severe pain. His fingers snagged in the fabric of Kylo's robes, hands fisting into the cloth with desperation. Tears began to drip from his eyes, brittle, crystalline drops that disappeared almost as soon as they seemed to have come. Hux moved closer, hesitantly, one hand gently thumbing over the marks left on Kylo's neck before he frowned, stiff and prim despite his outward appearance.

 

"I apologize, Lord Ren, for making such a fool of myself."

 

"Is that sincere?" Kylo asked, noticing the still-hazy expression in his eyes. "Hux, are you-"

 

And then the ginger dropped to his knees, mouth slipping to kiss Kylo’s pelvis guard, tongue lapping hard against the armour. The force-user moaned, his hands slipping into Hux's hair.

 

"Move your hands underneath... to remove it."

 

Hux did as Kylo said, his nimble fingers working off the belt around the knight's lower waist, pressing himself down and undoing the various layers which constructed Kylo's armour. It was a difficult task, too meticulous, but it would be worth it, Hux thought, for whatever was underneath, if Kylo was... if he would... if this was to be Hux's only value for the Order.

 

"Let me taste you, sir."

 

Kylo’s armour was removed quickly, along with the rest of his robes, his undergarments pulled free and discarded on the floor. As soon as he did, Hux's lips were wrapped hot and tight around his cock, Kylo's fingers in his hair, moaning loudly.

 

"W-will he... he re-remember this?" The Knight groaned in between his pleasure.

 

"Of course," the guard said, watching as Kylo's hand threaded into bright red hair, tugging on the locks until his cock slid fully into Hux's mouth. The disgraced general opened his mouth further, forcing his jaw to remain slack as he took Kylo to the hilt, saliva and precum wet over his lips.

 

"It's part of his punishment," the other man continued, as Hux shifted his position, knees spread apart just enough to show off the hardness of his cock between his legs. "Humiliation. Demotion. He's rather pretty when he's red and crying, don't you think, sir?"

 

Kylo didn't respond, closing his eyes when his back hit the wall, Hux's hands grabbed greedily at his thighs, spreading them completely, head dipping back and eyes watering as he tried to fit more of the other’s dick down his throat.

 

_ Is this real? _ Kylo wondered. It didn't feel real. Not the way that Hux’s fingers slid around his hips, how warm his mouth was, how close to the edge he felt just from this--!

 

"D-did... did the Supreme Leader tell you to punish him like this?"

 

"He told us that the punishment required... a level of creativity. But he very much wanted the General to remember it." The guard reached into the waistband of his uniform, pulled out a glinting pair of magcuffs. "You can chain him up if you want. Anything goes. Try and hit his prostate as much as you can when you fuck his ass. He's a screamer."

 

As Kylo forced Hux's head away from his throbbing length, the redhead hardly managed to keep himself from giving a confused groan, uncertain of whether Kylo was alright or not. "Did I make you angry, Lord Ren?" Hux asked, biting his lower lip. At Kylo's bright face and veiled eyes, it was impossible to properly tell. Hux shifted backwards, lying on the floor and stretching out his legs, before spreading them and hooking his hands beneath his own thighs. It was all routine now, easy to comply with the needs of others, easy to debase himself for punishment. "Do you need to take your anger out?" 

 

Kylo nodded, quickly grabbing for Hux’s arms to shove him up against the walls, his hard cock ruthlessly rutting again Hux’s lower body. "I want to see... to see if you scream like that. Open your mouth..." He swallowed. "Whore."

 

Hux gasped when he was shoved against the wall, his heart seeming to leap from his chest, thoughts muddled and impossible to make sense of. Squirming, his reedy arms tangled around Kylo's neck, head dropping to the side as he exposed his marked-up, purple and red neck. Each rut of the man between his legs punctuated a strangled whimper from him, as Hux bit down on his own tongue, tears streaming from his eyes and over his chin.

 

Kylo smirked softly, then, his length pressed right along Hux’s soaking ass. He took no pause before forcing his cock inside the stretched rim, pleased when Hux released a lengthy moan on top of his strangled whimpers. "I want you to scream for me, Hux. Scream my name."

 

A pained screech erupted from Hux, even with his body as stretched as it was, utterly prepared and made for this... but Kylo was  _ enormous, _ stuffing him so full that Hux thought his guts might rupture, that Kylo could push into his organs, fuck them to pieces and cum out his throat. Kylo’s arms were so tight, a smothering embrace that Hux still felt unaccustomed to, feverish delirium settling over him as he kicked and squealed, thighs wrapping around the Knight's back. He struggled to breathe around the moans being ripped out of him, his muscles flexing and clenching as Kylo's cock slid against his prostate, just right.

 

"There! K-Kylo, fuck, right  _ there,  _ again. Please. I hurt so much, but it makes me feel good, don't leave,  _ don't leave me here." _

 

"You're doing so well as a whore here, Hux," he said simply, cock thrusting against his prostate in quick sessions. "I’m sure the Supreme Leader would be more than happy to allow you to provide comfort to the officers full time if he knew you were adjusting so well."

 

"No-!" Hux gasped, his throat dry and his hands shaking, reaching up to anchor himself to Kylo as the force of his thrusts increased, his head slamming against the wall behind him with each push. Curling his fingers, Hux drew his nails through Kylo's skin, sinking them into flesh as he clung even closer, tighter. "No, no, not-- not a whore, Ren, please-eeeah!" Hux cut himself off with a loud, volatile scream, his eyes slipping closed while silent sobs continued. "I... I need..."

 

He wasn't sure if General Hux was playing along with him or not, his face becoming even paler than before, cheeks a muted pink as he rutted against his hard cock. And even then, Kylo wasn't sure how much he  _ cared.  _ Hux’s feelings didn’t matter. His opinions were useless.

 

Kylo's tongue slid along his cheek, licking up the trails of tears from his face. "Don't cry, Armitage. I'm sure you'll make a very pretty whore once the doctors have done some... extra work on you."

 

Hux had to resist the urge to turn his head as that tongue flicked upward across his face, licking over his cheeks, his chin, the edges of his eyes, rougher than it had any right to be. His knees tucked up closer toward his chest, anchored by Kylo's arms as he continued to thrust into Hux's battered body with abandon, the ex-general's hole rapidly contracting around him at each thrust, not tight enough to clutch, but not loose enough to be unnoticeable. Hux gritted his teeth, hating himself more than ever-- the foolish, weak-willed thing that had ended up in this position…

 

Another hit against his most sensitive spot left Armitage writhing, the bundle of nerves deep inside his body sparking restlessly as his limbs slackened, his eyes rolling upward as he allows Kylo to manhandle him how he wants. An urgent need to question Ren's comments from before weighs on his tongue, and Hux can only hope the thought carries, as he hasn't the breath in his lungs to speak.  _ What do you mean extra work? Isn't this enough? Haven't I been humiliated enough, Ren? _

 

"A few surgeries to make you as tight as I presume you once were," he stated, sucking on a clear match of skin, growling out the last of his words. "I think you would look beautiful with a pair of breasts... tiny ones; just enough so that I could fuck your tits."

 

He slapped his cheek roughly, grabbing onto his jaw with a tight grip. "Do you enjoy being fucked like this, Armitage? Does being fucked and reminded of your place excite you?"

 

Hux tried to jerk his head away, tried to avert his eyes from Ren's face, but found himself utterly incapable of movement aside from allowing Ren to jerk him along with each forceful thrust, moans and echoing cries accompanying each press of his ass back onto the knight's cock. He could feel his body splitting open, asscheeks pried apart and defiled with the rapid movements of penetration. He could  _ feel _ the way it sent sparks of electricity throughout his nerves, made him clench and buck and wail as he fought off his own disgust.

 

"Kylo, I-" Hux's voice failed him, pitching forward with a violent shout as his release flooded the space between them, right across Ren's shifting abdomen. The General's knees tucked closer to him, pulling in on himself, even with the minor amount of space he'd been given. "Ren, take me away from here-!" He cried. "Take me! I'm yours to dominate if you remove me from them, I swear, only yours, only for the Order..."

 

"A filthy little cum slut, aren't you, General?" the title- _ General-  _ was said in the most mocking of voices, of course, Kylo's teeth biting down on the soft, sensitive skin. Hickies now completely covered on Hux's neck and jaw, all his previously pale skin a blemished purple or red.

 

"Should I tell the Supreme Leader how much you enjoy your new position, boy?" a pause. "Should I give him a testimonial of how slutty you were for the troopers, how easily you bowed for the First Order?"

 

"No, my position--" Hux gritted, only for his head to fall against Kylo's broad shoulder, any resistance he'd had left suddenly quelled as he gasped and quivered, useless in the Knight's grip. If his father saw him now... to imagine what shame he would have been made to face... "I want my p-position-- back-!"

 

Kylo chuckled in his ear, deliberately trying to sound darker than his voice would allow him. "Do you believe that any of those troopers would ever allow you to command them again, dear Armitage?"

 

The only response to be given was a rough pair of teeth sinking into Kylo's shoulder, Hux's jaw clenched tight as he muffled his noises into the dark fabric all but surrounding him, each word only serving to make him enraged. He grimaced, one hand yanking on Kylo's hair, trying to force him to acknowledge Hux's existence, acknowledge his rank,  _ they can't take it from me, I'll kill them, slaughter them all-- _

 

"I have been the commanding officer for--  _ years, _ they wouldn't..."

 

"And they've had your  _ pussy _ for days," he said, biting down on his ear lobe, pulling. "What truly makes you believe anyone would listen to a worthless whore such as yourself?"

 

Hux stilled, trembling in his position, even as Kylo's mouth ran along his ear, down his neck, even as he felt the man give a last, wicked thrust, before a stream of warmth filled him deep as possible, contributing to the lingering mess from before. The space between his legs felt ruined, used beyond use, as though he were nothing more than a pfaasking sex slave meant to serve others. Of course, he'd been a servant to the Order, but the cause was…

 

This was revolting. He felt ashamed-- ashamed of the way he'd been used, had let himself be used, as though he really weren’t anything more than a common whore. Ashamed that he wanted it, was  _ craving _ it when he'd seen Kylo walk in, only able to conjure the images he'd kept as fantasies before. "I... I don't know." Hux mumbled. "They wouldn't."

 

"That's a good whore," Kylo whispered, half praising the demoted slut with a kiss before looking down at his still hard cock. He forced Hux onto the ground, glancing to the much older officer. "Now, clean me up. Remember your new place: between someone's legs."

 

Hux’s mouth wasted no time before it was on Kylo's skin, tongue eagerly lapping at the mess of cum streaking the knight's lower body. He gave a sigh, a small moan, attempting to give off the impression he was enjoying…

 

"Sir..." Hux managed to work out around his knotted tongue, hands shaking as he worked his face through the mess of fluids. "What's going to happen to me?"

 

Scoffing, Kylo roughly took hold of Hux’s chin, drawing blood. "You will be cleaned and returned to Supreme Leader Snoke. I believe that afterwards you should be returned to your rightful place here, between others’ knees, servicing the cocks and cunts of the other troopers, but Snoke has perhaps different ideas for your ass."

 

Disgraced, Hux hung his head, one hand slipping from Kylo's shoulder as he nodded, almost imperceptibly. He couldn't choke back the pitiful, melancholy wail as he contemplated his fate, the reduction he'd suffered, a General to a Whore…. Worthless, unwanted, undesirable... only useful when it came to giving others pleasure and allowing them to defile his no longer sanct body.

 

"What will he... I... I don't understand."

 

Kylo chuckled, running a hand down his spine, poking at the soft bones sticking out. "We'll see what Supreme Leader believes you would do best with."    
  
He grabbed for Hux's clothes, forcing them in in the ginger's arms. Then, he turned to the officer. "I'll be sure to mention you, officer."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please consider commenting or sending in ideas to my tumblr @let-us-praise-the-queen


End file.
